


The Morning After The Night Before

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [18]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to loving Gail Peck one of the multitude of ways to express your love is to take care of her the morning after a night out. Being a Doctor, Holly might have an unfair advantage, but at least her methods are effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

"Here," Gail woke to the sight of a glass in front of her face, and Holly's eyes staring down at her from over the top of the glass. "Drink this, you'll feel better." 

"What?" Gail muttered groggily. She shuffled backwards on the bed until she sat propped up against the headboard of the bed. "Fuck, my head." 

"I'm not surprised you've got a headache honey," Holly said with a soft huff of amusement before waving the glass underneath Gail's nose. "Really, drink it, it'll help. I am a Doctor you know."

Gail narrowed her eyes before curling her fingers around the glass and peering down at the murky green liquid inside it. "You haven't worked on a live person in a while. You could be trying to kill me Hol." 

"Well," Holly chuckled. "That'd be slightly counter-productive, I'd have to find another person to take with me to my parents wedding anniversary dinner, and I don't have time for that." 

"Oh," Gail groaned before swallowing a mouthful of the thick liquid. "Plus one forever right Hol."

"Right Honey," Holly whispered as she leaned forward to press her lips to the crown of Gail's head. "Drink it all and then I'll make you breakfast. Pancakes sound good to you?"

"The best." Gail grinned brightly. She curled her fingers around the back of Holly's neck to draw the other woman down into a tender kiss before letting her slide off the bed.


End file.
